protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Pós-Anarquismo
SAUL NEWMAN O pós-anarquismo emerge como uma nova corrente importante no pensamento anarquista, e vem sendo fonte de crescente interesse e debate entre ativistas anarquistas e pesquisadores afins, bem como em amplos círculos acadêmicos. Dado o número de sites na internet, grupos de discussão, livros lançados e periódicos aparecendo sobre o pós-anarquismo, é hora de o desafio que se coloca à prática e ao pensamento anarquista clássico ser levado mais a sério. Pós-anarquismo se refere a um amplo corpo de teoria – arrolando teoria política, filosofia, estética, estudos de filmes e literatura – que tenta explorar novas direções no pensamento e na política anarquista. Enquanto inclui um diferente número de perspectivas e trajetórias, a contenção central do pós-anarquismo é que a filosofia anarquista clássica deve levar em conta novas direções teóricas e fenômenos culturais, em particular, a pós-modernidade e o pós-estruturalismo. Enquanto estas categorias teóricas causaram um grande impacto sobre diferentes áreas de pesquisa e pensamento, bem como na política, o anarquismo tendeu a permanecer amplamente resistente a estes desenvolvimentos e continua a trabalhar com um framework''1 epistemológico humanista do Esclarecimento, o qual, ao ver de muitos, é necessário atualizar updating. Ao mesmo tempo em que o anarquismo – como uma forma de teoria e prática política – está se tornando crescentemente importante para as lutas radicais e movimentos sociais globais de hoje, suplantando em grande medida marxismo. O pós-anarquismo busca revitalizar a teoria anarquista à luz de novas formas de luta e resistência. Entretanto, antes de abandonar a tradição do anarquismo clássico, o pós-anarquismo busca, ao contrário, explorar seu potencial e radicalizar suas possibilidades. Permanecendo inteiramente coerente, eu sugeriria, com o horizonte libertário e igualitário do anarquismo; ainda que procure ampliar os termos do pensamento anti-autoritário para incluir uma análise crítica da linguagem, do discurso, da cultura e de novas modalidades do poder. Nesse sentido, o pós-anarquismo não compreende que pós signifique vir “após” o anarquismo, mas pós no sentido de trabalhar e expandir os limites do pensamento anarquista, revelando suas heterogêneas e imprevisíveis possibilidades. Esta edição explora algumas destas novas abordagens à teoria e prática anarquista. O ensaio de Benjamin Noys é importante a esse respeito, pois busca ressaltar uma série de problemas e limitações práticas e conceituais que estas novas abordagens anarquistas por vezes encontram. Seu ensaio explora a proximidade – bem como a distância crítica – do pensador contemporâneo Alain Badiou ao anarquismo. Ao passo que o pensamento político de Badiou parece refletir certas idéias anarquistas de política radical, autônoma em relação ao Partido e ao Estado, ele também é extremamente crítico ao anarquismo, e especialmente ao que enxerga como sendo o elemento libertário do movimento anticapitalista global. Para Badiou, esses “movimentistas” anti-globalização – inspirando-se em temas de fluxo, fluxos de desejo e desterritorialização, derivados de pós-estruturalistas como Deleuze e Guatarri, bem como Hardt e Negri – fetichizam e, em certo sentido, mimetizam o movimento do próprio capitalismo global, sendo incapazes de ganhar qualquer distância crítica deste. Noys usa essa crítica para trabalhar questões de estratégia, organização e coerência, centrais para a política anti-autoritária radical hoje – por exemplo, há uma prática política anarquista contemporânea e poderia ela obter qualquer coisa sem alguma forma de organização; e poderia a noção de organização ser repensada de modo a permitir a forma partidária, mas sem conflitar com o compromisso do anarquismo com formas descentralizadas e não-hierárquicas de ativismo? Ao contrário do que certos ativistas e pesquisadores anarquistas afirmaram, o pós-anarquismo não está confinado em um mundo de abstrações teóricas; mas diz respeito a formas concretas de política ativista. No ensaio de um dos maiores teóricos do anarquismo pós-estruturalista2, Todd May oferece uma interpretação pós-anarquista de um movimento político no Canadá que luta pelos direitos dos imigrantes “ilegais” algerianos, os ''sans-statuts (aqueles sem status legal de refugiado). A questão dos imigrantes “ilegais” e dos direitos daqueles que, como diria Arendt, nem ao menos tem o direito de terem direitos, está emergindo como um dos grandes pontos de antagonismo no capitalismo global – local site para o novo barbarismo biopolítico da soberania de estado, bem como local para a emergência de novas formas de política e ativismo radical3. May usa o pensamento do filósofo Jacques Rancière4 – que a seu ver está fazendo uma grande contribuição ao anarquismo e às teorias políticas radicais em geral – para explorar uma lógica política baseada no pressuposto da igualdade. Para Rancière, a política se inicia com o fato da igualdade, ao invés de enxergá-la como objetivo a ser alcançado – e é a asserção desse fato como parte de uma campanha política particular que tem o potencial de romper com a ordem social e política existente, baseada em relações de hierarquia, desigualdade e autoridade (que Rancière chama de “ordem policial”). Do mesmo modo, como mostra May, os algerianos sans-statuts no Canadá – aqueles absolutamente excluídos da ordem dominante e que ficam na base da hierarquia social – foram capazes de mobilizar-se como se fossem absolutamente iguais ao resto da sociedade e como se tivessem os mesmos direitos que quaisquer outros. Ao meu ver, esse é um genuíno exemplo de política “pós-anarquista”: uma luta concreta, localizada, enraizada, engajada pelos diretamente interessados, mas que, importantemente, são capazes ao mesmo tempo de transcender sua posição de particularidade, inscrevendo-se no horizonte universal da igualdade. A questão da universalidade é importante para o pós-anarquismo, e é esta questão que Benjamin Franks desenvolve em relação à ética. Franks explora a dimensão ética da teoria anarquista e pós-anarquista, e tenta desenvolver uma compreensão de ética que, por um lado permita a universalização do imperativo categórico kantiano, e por outro, um subjetivismo ético que Franks atribui a Max Stirner e (um tanto injustamente eu penso) a mim mesmo5. Para Franks, ambas as posições são incompatíveis com a prática política anarquista. Como alternativa, ele propõe a noção de éticas internas a identidades e práticas particulares, negociáveis no tempo e abertas ao diálogo crítico. Franks está correto em mostrar que o anarquismo está profundamente concernido com questões éticas e seu ensaio faz uma importante contribuição, pensando uma forma caracteristicamente anarquista de ética, enquanto fundamentada em práticas particulares e situações concretas, e ainda propondo certas normas e regras que fomentam relacionamentos não-hierárquicos e solidários com os outros. Eu concordo inteiramente com sua abordagem à ética, e acrescentaria simplesmente que ela é inteiramente compatível com o pós-anarquismo. Apesar do que muitos críticos alegam – e esta alegação é mais ou menos feita no ensaio de Franks – o pós-anarquismo não equivale ao niilismo moral e ao subjetivismo ético. Nem mesmo a filosofia do egoísmo de Stirner – como tentei mostrar em outro lugar – prescinde de uma ética, e, com efeito, ainda dá margens a certas formas de solidariedade social, implícitas em sua noção de “associação dos egoístas”. De qualquer modo, Franks faz uma intervenção importante explorando os contornos ético-políticos do pensamento anti-autoritário contemporâneo. Ao lado da ética, um dos outros maiores interesses do pós-anarquismo é o papel das imagens, símbolos e da linguagem na construção de identidades e significados políticos. Diferentemente dos anarquistas clássicos, que viam nas relações sociais uma coerência racional e na base das identidades sociais uma essência humana, uma análise pós-anarquista privilegiaria a função da linguagem e da ordem simbólica na criação de significados políticos e sociais. Entretanto, ao invés de os significados e identidades serem fixados a uma estrutura estável, eles são inerentemente instáveis e abertos a diferentes e contingentes articulações. Precisamente este ponto é enfatizado por Lewis Call, que desenvolve uma abordagem caracteristicamente pós-moderna às práticas e discursos anti-autoritários, através de uma análise da cultura popular, em particular do filme e da literatura6. Em seu ensaio, ele explora a graphic novel (1981), depois versão filme (2006), V de Vingança for Vendetta, enxergando-a como um tipo de narrativa política pós-anarquista. Aqui a noção de “significante flutuante” é central - derivada da psicanálise lacaniana – na qual uma palavra ou símbolo particular não estão fixados a um conteúdo particular, mas são móveis e podem produzir diferentes significados. Os exemplos que Call nos dá são os da figura histórica de Guy Fawkes, e também do personagem “V” que diretamente invoca Fawkes como símbolo de resistência contra a autoridade do Estado. Em particular “V”, porque permanece mascarado e assim anônimo, opera como um tipo de presença vazia pela qual a autoridade política é desestabilizada e uma resistência coletiva mobilizada. A lição importante a se destacar da análise de Call é que a dominação política reside num certo controle e manipulação dos símbolos, imagens e discursos – e, portanto, qualquer resistência efetiva deve almejar uma desestabilização e uma re-significação destas formas. A luta contra a autoridade toma lugar a nível simbólico e até mesmo do visual – com efeito, aqui não há separação entre política simbólica e “efetiva”. Para ver exemplos disso, basta ver os usos inovadores e politicamente criativos de símbolos e imagens nas demonstrações de anti-capitalismo global. Um pensador que admite a importância do visual e da estética na política radical é Jacques Rancière, a quem me referi acima. Em sua obra mais recente, Rancière refletindo a ligação entre arte e política enfatizou o significado político da estética, particularmente na idéia de que a política perturba “regimes” de visibilidade existentes7. A política, em outras palavras, gira em torno de conflitos com o que é visível e invisível, e a arte, portanto, pode contribuir com uma reconfiguração do espaço e da percepção, através da qual pudessem emergir novos significados políticos. Numa entrevista conduzida por mim, Noys e May, Rancière reflete sobre a posição do artista, bem como as implicações “anarquistas” de seu próprio pensamento político, e questões mais gerais sobre o estado da política radical hoje. Como o leitor já pode ter percebido, vejo Rancière como um pensador cuja obra tem grandes implicações para o anarquismo: ao passo que se aparta do anarquismo clássico em importantes aspectos – particularmente ao rejeitar a oposição conceitual entre Estado “artificial” e Sociedade “natural” – também propõe novos modos de pensar a emancipação, a igualdade, a democracia e a política anti-autoritária. Como mostra esta edição, o pós-anarquismo não é uma doutrina ou prática política unificada, e levanta muito mais questões e problemas do que respostas. É melhor enxergá-lo como um campo de pesquisa que procura explorar, desenterrar, interrogar, repensar e revitalizar muitos aspectos da teoria anarquista. Mas, uma coisa é certa: a situação contemporânea exige que o anarquismo seja pensado e praticado novamente. ---- Notas do Autor: 1. Isso foi descrito por Isaiah Berlin para envolver um compromisso com três princípios: que todas as genuínas questões podem ser respondidas; que todas perguntas são conhecíveis e que todas as respostas devem também ser compatíveis. Ver Roots of Romanticism (1999, pp. 21-2) - RK. 2. Ver Todd May, The Political Philosophy of Poststructuralist Anarchism, University Park PA: University of Pennsylvania Press, 1994. 3. Ver por exemplo a network de ação direta No Borders. 4. May escreveu extensivamente sobre Rancière, e publicou um livro entitulado The Political Thought of Jacques Rancière: creating equality, Edinburgh: Edinburgh University Press, 2008. 5. Franks define estes termos em seu ensaio - RK. 6. Ver Lewis Call, Postmodern Anarchism, Lanham MD: Lexington Books, 2003. 7. Ver Jacques Ranciere, The Politics of Aesthetics: the distribution of the sensible, trans. Gabriel Rockhill, New York: Continuum, 2004. ---- Original: Anarchist Studies; Volume 16, 2008 No.2. Editorial, Saul Newman. EDITORIAL; ANACHIST STUDIES v. 16.2 Tradução e contribução: José Paulo Maldonado de Souza (jxpxster@gmail.com)